Tout commence avec une rose
by Mademoiselle Seiran
Summary: 13 février, un jour avant la St Valentin. Deux de nos héros se demande quoi dire à l'élu de leurs coeurs... Yaoi lemon


Auteur : Miss Elie

Titre : Tout commence avec une rose

Disclamaire : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

Genre : Romance

Couple : Yusuke x Kurama

Note de l'auteur : Après quelques long mois d'absence, je reprends du service sous le pseudo de Mademoiselle Seiran et non de Miss-Elie.

C'est un vieux o-s que j'ai retrouvé sur mon ordinateur portable (qui avait beaucoup de temps chez zouzou), je l'ai relu et comme je ne le trouve pas si mauvais que ça. Il découle de bons sentiments, comme je les aiment

Bonne lecture.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Tout commence avec une rose"

Kurama se tenait debout dans sa chambre en face de lui un calendrier, sur celui-ci une date était entourer de rouge, une date ou il savait qu'il allait jouer son amitié. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tombé sur son lit.

- Demain, demain, demain tu lui donnes, demain tu lui dit, demain tu sauras

Voilà la phrase que le roux n'arrêtait pas de se répéter sans cesse. Une nouvelle fois il soupira, encore une fois il laissa son esprit vagabonder vers son ami, son aimer. Une nouvelle fois sur son visage se peigna un sourire triste et heureux à la fois.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au même moment dans le parc, Yusuke et Kuwabara marchait tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien. Enfin, le principal sujet de conversation était fixé sur la journée du lendemain.

- Alors t'as fini par trouver?

Kuwabara hoche négativement la tête.

- T'es au courant que c'est demain?

- Je sais bien merci mais c'est difficile tu sais

- Oui, je sais mais je sais aussi qu'elle est vite contente

- Oui, mais je veut lui trouver quelque chose de spécial

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois

- Oui mais cette fois c'est différent

- A oui? Et pourquoi

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ben, si tu veut lui offrir se truc si spécial dépêche toi

Il regarda l'heure, il sembla paniquer. Yusuke j'essaya t'en bien que mal de cacher mon sourire.

- Tu viens avec moi?

- Faire les magasins pour que tu trouves un cadeau à Takisaka? Non merci

Kuwabara haussa les épaules et s'en alla au pas de course. Quand à Yusuke, il se mit à réfléchir à se qu'il pourrait faire pour demain, a se qu'il pourrait dire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans sa chambre Kurama n'avait pas bougé. Toujours les yeux mi-clos qui fixait le plafond blanc. Quand il entendit la voix de sa mère s'élever du rez-de-chaussée. Kurama se leva.

- Qu'est que tu as dit maman, je n'ai pas entendu

- Je voulais savoir si tu ne voulait pas aller pour moi chercher, de la crème au magasin

- Pas de problème

- Merci mon grand, je te laissé l'argent sur la table du salon

- D'accord

Kurama remit de l'ordre dans ses longs cheveux roux avant de descendre au salon pour prendre l'argent. Une fois dehors, il prit une grande inspiration avant de d'aller à l'épicerie du coin.

En marchant le croisas Kuwabara qui semblait être en grande discutions avec lui-même. Kurama lui tapota l'épaule, le rouquin se retourna puis il fit un sourire à son ami.

- Salut Kurama

- Bonjour, tu ma l'air bien songeur

- Tu sais quel jour on est demain

- Comment pourrais je l'oublier, Kurama avec lâché d'un air songeur et rêveur à la fois

- Notre Kurama aurait une petite amie?

- Non, mais je compte bientôt le savoir, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question

- Je me demandais quel cadeau à Takisaka

- Ah oui ta petite amie, tu veut lui offrir quelque chose de spécial

- Oui

Kurama se contenta de sourire. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches.

- Offre lui ta fidélité et ton amour

Kurama ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de son ami. Il joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- C'est se que tu pourra lui offrir de plus précieux, bon je doit te laisser

- Ouais, au revoir

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Yusuke marchais dans les rues de la ville les mains enfoncer dans les poches en sifflotant. Tout en pensant à un certain rouquin, il se mit à rougir quand ses pensées dépassèrent la limite du raisonnable, il secoua la tête comme si ça allait les fairent partirent.

- Tien Yusuke

Le brun regarda dans la direction de la voix, son regard tomba sur le regard d'une brunette aux yeux bruns qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

- Keiko

- Bonjour Yusuke

Yusuke fit un sourire à la jeune fille qui se trouvait dernier Keiko, elle avait de courts cheveux noirs, aux yeux grands yeux verts et au teint mat. Une très jolie jeune fille.

- Salut Takisaka

- Tu ne sais pas ou es Kuwabara?

- Non désoler

- Bon ce n'est pas grave, je vais le chercher

- A plus

Il regarda la jeune fille partir. Yusuke l'aimait beaucoup elle avait emménager dans le coin aux début de l'année, c'était une jeune fille gentille et marante.

- Y sont très amoureux

- Qui?

- Ben Kuwabara et Takisaka

- Ca te gêne?

- Bien sur que non

Yusuke recommença marcher. Keiko se mit à ses côtés.

- Qu'est que tu veut Keiko?

- Rien

Yusuke la regarda et soupira d'un air exaspéré. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Alors je peux savoir pour quoi tu restes là?

- Parce j'en ai envie tout simplement

Le brun stoppa net et regarda la jeune fille.

- Bon écoute moi bien, on a rompu il y a trois mois et je n'ai pas envie de te parler c'est claire

- Je ne voit pas pourquoi

- Moi je sais très bien, alors salut et au revoir

La dessus il accéléra la mouvement en laissant dernier lui une Keiko toute étonné et frustré derrière lui.

Il entra dans un petit bar ou il se commanda à boire tout en maudissant la jolie brunette, après tout il n'avait plus rien en commun. Il n'avait plus envie de la voir et encore moins de lui parler mais il semblait que la jeune fille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Il fini son verre et sorti en payant. Il regarda dans la rue pas de Keiko en vue, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon. Son esprit repart vers rouquin.

Yusuke regarda l'heure, il décida de rentrer de chez lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kurama rentra chez lui, un sachet en plastique blanc à la main.

- C'est toi Kurama

- Oui

Il alla dans la cuisine ou sa mère cuisinait. Il déposa le sachet sur la table rectangulaire bleu qui se tenait au milieu de la cuisine.

- Merci mon grand

- Y a pas de problème

- Maman, je vais faire un tour

- Très bien

Elle entendit la porte du salon se fermer. Kurama se mit à marcher sans but précis, il avait besoin d'air.

Il arriva bien vite au centre ville. Son regard passa de personne en personne. Il croisa même le regard de Kuwabara qui lui souri en lui montrant un sachet, signe qu'il avait enfin trouver le fameux cadeau, Kurama lui rendit son sourire.

Plus loin il rencontra Keiko, la jeune fille semblait être plutôt en colère. Elle le regarda un moment avant d'aller l'accoster.

- Bonjour Kurama, tu va bien?

- Bien, par contre toi

- J'ai croiser Yusuke, il semblerait qu'il n'ai toujours pas digéré le faite que je l'ai plaquer

- Tu sais se n'est jamais facile une rupture surtout quand c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, je croit qu'il n'aime pas ton nouveau petit ami je me trompe

A vrai dire, Kurama non plus n'aimait pas trop non plus le nouveau copain de Keiko, un certain Sakia. C'était un garçon égocentrique et prétentieux. Par contre il parlait très bien et c'est ce que Keiko aimait chez lui. C'est vrai que Yusuke n'était pas très doué avec les mots. Mais il avait tellement d'autre qualités.

- Kurama?

- Moui?

- Tu m'écoutes?

- Oui

Kurama lui fit un petit sourire. Il n'avait absolument rien entendu à se que la jeune fille venait de dire enfin la connaissant elle ne devait avoir rien dit de très intéressant.

- Bon je suis désoler Keiko mais je doit te laisser

- D'accord, a la prochaine

- Oui

La dessus Kurama tourna les talons et rentra chez lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Comme tout les matins, Kurama se leva au alentour de sept heures. Il s'étira mais son mouvement fut arrêté quand son regard vert se posa sur son calendrier, sa gorge se noua. C'était aujourd'hui, Kurama se força à respirer calmement, c'était le moment de mourir étouffer.

_- Allais Kurama, tu as affronter bien pire_

La dessus, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se donner une allure plus présentable. Une fois cella réussie, il descendit préparer le déjeuner pour tout le monde.

Il ne resta pas longtemps chez lui, très vite il trouva une excuse pour partir et ne pas rentrer avant que la soirée soit bien avancée.

Une fois dehors, il marcha pendant cinq minutes. Kurama jeta un coup d'œil à se montre il était seulement 9h00.

_- Respire, tu as toute la journée devant toi et puis à l'heure qu'il est il n'est sûrement pas encore levé._

A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas Yusuke qui devait encore dormir, Kurama avait croisé très peu de personnes mais cela ne l'étonnait pas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En effet, notre cher Yusuke n'était pas encore levé et pour dire il se leva seulement au alentour de 11h00. La première pensé qui le prit fut que c 'était le jour J. Il passa sa main sur son visage avant d'aller faire un brin de toilette.

Il se décida à sortir de chez lui vers 13h30 pour affronter ses sentiments, chose nullement facile.

Se fut avec un paquet fermement coincé entre son torse et son bras droit qu'il affronta les rues de la vie à la rechercher d'un certain roux. Il commença par aller cher celui-ci mais ont lui apprit qu'il était parti très tôt.

Il marcha comme ça pendant plus d'une heure, il commençait à en avoir assez. Il décida de son rendre au jardin botanique de la ville. Là, il s'assit sous un arbre son fameux paquet à côté de lui et ferma les yeux, jusqu'à qu'il sente que quelqu'un se soit mit accroupi devant lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kurama avait fini pas s'asseoir sur un banc, regardant se qu'il y avait à regarder, c'est-à-dire: pas grand-chose. Il se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre mais il laissa tomber car son esprit était tout le temps occupé par un certain brun.

Alors qu'il était en pleine contemplation du ciel, il senti quelqu'un bouger à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête, il découvrir que c'était une jeune fille et qui plis est il la connaissait.

- Takisaka? Qu'est que tu fait là?

- Bonjour à toi aussi

- Oui, oui bonjour

Un silence s'abattis entre les deux personnes, que Kurama jugea bon d'arrêter là.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question?

- Ah oui, et bien j'ai préférer aller faire un tours, l'ambiance est plutôt tendue chez moi ces jours ci

Kurama ne fit aucun commentaire, il en avait déjà parlé avec Kuwabara mais sans plus. Cette fois se vu autours de la jeune fille de rompe se silence pesant.

- Tu veux pas marcher un peu avec moi?

- Oui pourquoi pas

Ils se levèrent, de se fameux banc ou il n'y avait rien à voir. Ils allèrent marcher en ville et dans d'autre endroit moins connu, quand Takisaka regarda sa montre.

- Oulala, je vais être ne retard

- Où?

- J'ai promit à Kuwabara de la rejoindre au restaurant à midi

- D'accord, amuse toi bien

- Merci

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de partir en courant. Kurama parti de l'autre côté, il rentra chez lui.

A peine avait-il fermé la porte que sa mère apparu, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite

- Pourquoi?

- Il y a Yusuke qui te cherchais, il semblait déçus quand je lui dit que tu n'était pas là

Elle vit son fils partir aussi vite qu'il était rentrer.

Kurama fini par trouver le brun dans le parc allongé sous un arbre. Il s'accroupi devant lui. Il le vit lentement ouvrir les yeux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Tien, salut Kurama

Yusuke se redressa, son estomac se contractant devant son bel ami.

- Bonjour Yusuke, ma mère ma dit que tu était passer à la maison

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je te cherchais

Kurama lui fit un léger sourire.

- Moi aussi

Devant l'air interrogateur de Yusuke, Kurama ne peut retenir un rire. Le brun, ne peut s'empêcher de trouver se son magnifique.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, un silence ou l'on pouvait sentir qu'il avait quelque chose à dire mais qu'on n'osait pas. Soudain, Kurama s'approcha de Yusuke, les visage n'était qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Yusuke …

- …

Kurama posa ses lèvres sur celle de Yusuke, c'était un simple baise a peine appuyer mais qui fessait passer tout les sentiments de Kurama. Le brun n'eu pas le temps de répondre que les lèvres tellement désirer s'en détachait de lui.

Les yeux verts se plongèrent dans les noisettes. Kurama glissa quelque chose dans la main de Yusuke. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, il vit une rose rouge entre ses doigts, il remarqua que les épines avaient retiré. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir devant se geste. Il leva les yeux vers Kurama qui le regardait avec hésitation. Yusuke posa la rose sur son paquet.

- Yusuke, je suis …

Le brun l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en lui posa un doigt sur le bouche.

- Merci, soufflât il

A son tour il prit possession des lèvres du roux qui ne se fessait que demandent. Il fit atterrir le roux son ses genoux, Yusuke lui passa ses bras autours de la taille. Se fut autour de Kurama de la regarder avec un mélange d'étonnement et de bonheur.

Pour effacer les doutes de Kurama, reposèrent ses lèvres sur les siennes mais cette fois il les pressa plus fort. Kurama répondit avec tendrement au baiser. Yusuke mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur de Kurama, qui entre ouvrir les lèvres. La langue de Yusuke en profita pour s'y faufiler. Les deux langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent une danse sensuelle. Kurama noua ses bras autours du coup de Yusuke, celui-ci resserra sa prise. Il dur se séparé à cause du manque d'air.

- Ca fait longtemps que je voulait ça, je t'aime

- Moi aussi

Kurama fut légèrement blesser de ne pas entendre les trois mots t'en espérer sortir de la bouche de Yusuke mais il se contenta de sourire.

- Tien

Kurama prit le paquet que lui tendait Yusuke. Il enleva rapidement l'emballage pour y découvrir une boîte de chocolat.

- Merci

Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son petit ami.

Ils restèrent là, à s'embrasser, à parler de tout et de rien, à rire, à manger le chocolat jusqu'à que le soleil se couche.

Kurama fut le premier à se lever, Yusuke le suivi. Il glissa sa main dans celle du roux, leurs doigts se croisèrent. Chacun tenant leurs cadeaux. Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble. Ils croisèrent Keiko qui les regarda bouche bée, se qui fit rire Yusuke. Ils se séparèrent sur un baiser en se promettant de se voir demain.

A peine avait il fait quelques pas que Yusuke se retourna.

- Kurama

- Oui, répondit celui-ci en retournant à son tour

- Euh… enfin, tu voudrais venir bire un verre chez moi, on pourrais enfin, parler un peu sérieusement…

Celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux, oui qu'il avait envie d'accepter et il avait bien l'intention de le lui faire savoir

-Oui! dit il, enfin je veux dire pourquoi pas…

Kurama retourna auprès de Yusuke qui lui passa un bras autours des épaules pendant que le roux le prenait par la taille.

A peine rentrer, Yusuke monta dans sa chambre avec Kurama il n'avait pas envie de parler avec sa mère.

Il ouvrit la porte, il était d'un coté gêné de lui dévoilé une partie de sa vie que peut de personne connaissait. Kurama entra sans aucun complexe et s'assit sur le lit bien vite rejoint par Yusuke, il se laissait dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand ils entendirent la voix d'Atusmi résonner.

- J'me casse

Yusuke lança un regard prédateur à Kurama qui comprit bien vite ce que le brun avait derrière la tête. Il fit comme si ne rien n'était il fit sortir sa langue pour s'humidifier se simple geste suffit à rendre fou Yusuke.

Celui-ci renversa sans aucun retenu le roux sur son lui, il plaqua ses main de chaque côté du visage puis l'embrassa, il lui mordit la lèvre inférieur fessant gémir le jeune homme à sa mercis, il en profita pour y faufiler sa langue qui fut très bien accueilli. Kurama avait, passé ses bras autours du cou de son amour et lui caressait tendrement la nuque, alors Yusuke passait tranquillement ses mains sous une chemise plus de dérangeante, qui s'empressa d'enlever elle vola dans un coin de la pièce, bientôt rejoins par la blouse de Yusuke.

Celui-ci délaissa la bouche rougie par les baisers pour descendre dans le cou, qu'il suçota doucement pour le marquer comme sien. Il descendit sur le torse d'on la chair était encore inexploré. Il suçait, mordait, léchait les tétons du roux tout en se délectant des soupire et gémissement de celui-ci. Il arriva au nombril, qui se releva être un zone des plus sensible, Yusuke prit un malin plaisir à l'explorer encore et encore. Il rencontra un obstacle: le pantalon qu'il enleva bien vite ainsi que le boxer.

La situation fut renversée, Kurama embrassa légèrement les lèvres de Yusuke. A son tours, il explora chaque cm du torse en le léchant, le mordillant, l'embrassant. Il laissait des traîner brûlante avec sa langue. Il retira le pantalon que trop gênant du brun, puis il libéra le membre tendu de sa prison de tissu.

Yusuke eu un gémissant de plaisir quand il senti un doigts parcourir toute la longueur de son entre-jambre.

- Kurama …

Répondant à cette demande muet Kurama captura le haut du membre entre ces lèvres et le suça doucement, il senti les mains de Yusuke lui caresser les cheveux. Il l'englouti totalement et commença de lent mouvement de va et viens. Yusuke agrippa les cheveux du roux pour lui donner sa cadence que le roux suivi avec plaisir. Bien vite, Yusuke joui dans la bouche de son amant qui avala le tout. Il remonta et embrassa le brun qui pu se goûter en même temps.

Yusuke caressait le torse de Kurama pendant qu'il reprenait leurs souffles, puis il se remit en position dominante. Il l'embrassant tout en introduisant un doigt dans l'intimité du roux, la sensation d'inconfort s'estompa bien vite. Le premier doigt fut bientôt rejoint par un deuxième il commença des mouvements en ciseau mêlant douleur et plaisir en même temps. Quand Kurama commença à onduler des hanches, le brun retira ses doigts mais ils firent vite remplacer par quelque chose de plus gros. Voyant la petite grimaça de douleur sur le visage de Kurama, il resta pendant un moment immobile, quand il senti que le roux était plus détendu le se mit en faire des mouvement de va et viens. Kurama noua ses jambes autours de la taille de son aimé. Yusuke donnait de grand cou de rein qui allait frapper la prostate, les cris des deux amants se mélangent. Kurama enfoncé ses ongles dans la chair tendre du dos du brun qui lui allait de plus en vite et de plus en plus fort. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Yusuke donna un dernier cou de rien bien placer qui les fit jouirent tous les deux en même temps en criant le nom de l'être aimé.

Yusuke se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de Kurama. Ce dernier se lova contre le lui, la tête dans son torse. Le brun, lui jouant avec une longue mèches rousses.

- Je t'aime, murmurât il

Kurama lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Yusuke

Ses sûr ses mots que les deux amants s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Owari

Mademoiselle Seiran


End file.
